Draft
Week 11 Today begins the eleventh week of the Ultimate Sonic Level Tournament! Inspired by the Sonic News Network's extremely popular Ultimate Sonic Character Tournament held in 2010, the Sonic Level Tournament has chosen a total of 256 stages, and you, the judges, will narrow down the competition until only one stage is crowned the most popular stage in the Sonic the Hedgehog series! We apologize for the delay, as many of our helpers were busy with summer vacation and important issues. This week we begin our duel between begin our duel of the stages from Shadow the Hedgehog! Please think through your decision before casting a vote. Note that each stage represents every appearance they have had in the entire Sonic the Hedgehog series. Please vote accordingly. You have one week! Vote below! ---- Westopolis, the very concrete of game and the hedgehog himself, is the first stage of Shadow the Hedgehog. Here, Shadow awakens and fights through his amnesia in a city in peril, under attack and utter chaos. With G.U.N soldiers and Black Arms scattered around the entire city, Shadow is either given the task to destroy all aliens with Sonic, all soldiers with Doom's Eye or run to the emerald for himself, but be noteworthy, it will take heavy Ariel-bombardment, sky-diving, falling streets, exploding gates and riding through an SUV to do so. After defeating all the aliens in Westopolis, the Black Arms have released a massive destructive tank to raise hell to the city. Lethal Highway takes place in a linear, fast-paced and neck-breaking highway with many alternative routes to either escape the city with Black Doom or take down the tank with Sonic, and that is where a guns, arms and speed come together in play. All that obstructs the path is the incredibly sturdy energy barrier the tank wields. Which is the better stage? Westopolis Lethal Highway Glyphic Canyon is a stage in Shadow the Hedgehog. This is one of three second stages and can be reached by completing the normal mission in Westopolis. Shadow can either help Doom's Eye by activating all five Temple Jewels (Dark Mission), find the third Chaos Emerald by himself (Normal Mission), or help Knuckles beat the Black Aliens (Hero Mission). Death Ruins is one of the five fourth stages in the game Shadow the Hedgehog. This stage can only be reached by completing the Hero Mission in Circus Par]. Shadow can either help Doom's Eye by annihilating the GUN soldiers (Dark Mission), or help Rouge the Bat by defeating the Black Arms (Hero Mission). Regardless of which side he takes, Shadow will be forced to face Black Bull. Which is the better stage? Glyphic Canyon Death Ruins Digital Circuit is the second level of Shadow the Hedgehog if Shadow completes Westopolis' Dark mission. After eliminating all the G.U.N. soldiers in the city, Shadow gets taken to cyberspace by Black Doom so he can destroy the world's communication interface. The Dark Mission in this level is for Shadow to find the core program and destroy it. While traveling through cyberspace, Shadow will encounter Rouge, who is here to help G.U.N. fight off the Black Arms. Then, Shadow can choose to ignore Black Doom's orders and help Rouge get the yellow Chaos Emerald as part of the Hero Mission. This level is filled with floating blocks, anti-viruses, energy poles to climb on and various roads of light that Shadow can use to travel in this strange world. Mad Matrix is one of the fourth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accessible by collecting all the discs in Prison Island's Hero mission or by getting the grey Chaos Emerald in Circus Park's normal mission. Either way, Shadow runs into Team Chaotix, who a are planning to infiltrate Dr. Eggman's computer mainframe. After they gained access, Shadow goes in followed by Espio. In here, Shadow has three options: he can either help Black Doom detonate thirty bombs set up all over the Light Speed Circuit to destroy Eggman's mainframe, helping Espio access all four terminals by activating the four towers (blue, green, yellow and red) or just ignore the two and leave by finding the exit located in the Red Tower. The obstacles in this level are similar to the ones from Digital Circuit, but with small puzzles involving multicolored light panels. After all that, Shadow and Espio must fight Eggman in his Egg Breaker. Which is the better stage? Digital Circuit Mad Matrix Prison Island is one of the three third stages in Shadow the Hedgehog. Taking place on the titular island, Shadow explores this stage if he completes the Hero mission of Digital Circuit, the Normal mission of Glyphic Canyon or the Dark mission of Lethal Highway. Shadow can either assist Doom's Eye in wiping out the G.U.N. robot defenders, run straight for the fourth Chaos Emerald, or assist Charmy Bee, who - on Vector's orders - is exploiting the confusion to steal five top secret military information disks for Team Chaotix's morally dubious detective work. Iron Jungle is a level from Shadow the Hedgehog and is one of the five fifth stages, and can be reached by completing the Hero mission of The Doom, the Normal mission of Sky Troops, or the Dark mission of Mad Matrix. The vanguard of the GUN forces is accompanied by E-123 Omega, likewise determined to kick Eggman while he's down. Omega wants Shadow's help in shooting down the Egg Balloon. Shadow can help Omega, or abet the fat man's retreat by knocking out the GUN forces. The neutral option is to ignore them both and just hasten inside Eggman's base. Regardless of the route Shadow takes, they face the Egg Breaker as the boss. Before the fight, Shadow asks Eggman if he is an android just like those from the start of the level, to which the Doctor has no compunction in lying "Yes". Which is the better stage? Prison Island Iron Jungle A circus themed amusement park made almost entirely out of gold rings? What more could you possibly want? In Shadow the Hedgehog's Circus Park, that's what you'll get.. Shadow is looking for a certain fourth chaos emerald] and runs into Tails who's plane crashed with that "certain" fourth chaos emerald on it. He wants you to help him find the rings that Dr. Robotnik stole. Shadow will run into the good doctor in the level, who asks you to take care of the soldiers. You also have the choice of finding the certain Chaos Emerald too. Space Gadget is a stage in the game Shadow the Hedgehog. Space Gadget takes place on the Space Colony Ark. It is one of five fifth stages and can be reached by completing the Hero mission of Sky Troops, the Normal mission of Mad Matrix, or the Dark mission of Death Ruins. Shadow can take one of three objectives: he can do the Dark mission and help Doom's Eye destroy the defense systems; he can race against Sonic on Hero mission; and he can just go solo and find the Chaos Emerald before the time runs out on the Normal mission. Which is the better stage? Circus Park Space Gadget ' has appeared in many Sonic games, possibly in Sonic Adventure 2, but here in Shadow the Hedgehog, you are given two options: Save it, or Destroy it. In the Hero Mission, a certain Echidna will help you save the city by removing several bombs. Of course you have several Black Arms to face, but an adventure is no fun when it's easy! In the Dark Mission, your guide is the Doom's Eye, and your mission is to detonate five bombs by attacking it with Chaos Blasts. A touch of the Urban theme defines the city, whether you save it or destroy it. Welcome everyone, to '[[Cryptic Castle']]. This is the 3rd stage you will be playing once you complete the Dark mission of Glyphic Canyon or Digital Circuit. In the Dark Mission, you must give the castle a little light with the help from Eggman. Or you could escape from the castle and find the Goal Ring. Or you could play the role of the Hero by helping Amy find Cream and Cheese, who are lost in the castle. You also find the Grey Chaos Emerald, only to be ambushed by the Doctor again. And finally, no castle is complete without some Haunted Theme. Which is the better stage? Central City Cryptic Castle 'The Doom' is one of the fourth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accesible by either beating Cr. Eggman in Cryptic Castle's Normal mission or by defeating all the G.U.N. Soldiers in Prison Island's Dark mission. This level takes place in a flashback on Space Colony Ark, fifty years ago before Maria died. This whole level is a labyrinth full of different rooms and halls filled with soldiers and elevators. At the beginning of the level, Maria will beg Shadow to help her heal and rescue all the Ark Scientists as part of the Hero mission. Shadow, however can choose to ignore Maria to either escape with her for the Normal mission or fight more G.U.N. soldiers in the Dark mission. After that, Shadow must fight a large G.U.N. mech called Heavy Dog. 'Lost Impact' is one of the fifth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accessible by either helping Espio on Mad Matrix's Hero mission or by defeating the Black Arms with Rouge in Death Ruins. This level is actually nearly identical to The Doom with the same design. The difference being the this level is filled with Artificial Chaos that ran out of control and the G.U.N. soldiers are actually helping the Ark. Also, there are various large turrets that Shadow can opperate to move arround the Ark. Here, Shadow can either help Maria destroy all the Artificial Chaos for the Hero mission or to just evade them to find Professor Gerald for the Normal mission. Which is the better stage? The Doom Lost Impact ' is one of the five fourth stages in Shadow the Hedgehog set in a deserted and ancient ruin in the high altitudes of the sky. Here, Shadow lands in the ruins with the area being surrounded by the massive Egg Fleet, with Eggman's minions scattered everywhere. The ruin contains temples with center jewels which must be destroyed under the orders of Eggman, but it doesn't stop there. Each jewel is surrounded by a massive Black Arms army, while under Black Doom's command, Shadow is set to destroy Eggman's fleet before it escapes, but this will take plenty of cyclones, machine turrets and air propelling gadgets to do only reach it. As one of the five fifth stages of the game, Central City has met it's doom, making the the President himself escort the city in his escape pod, but as the Black Arms expand, Black Doom sends out Shadow to destroy the pod and kill the President in the Air Fleet. Set in a sunset of an Ariel G.U.N base, Shadow must either chase down the pod or save the President alongside Tails, against the Black Arms. With various indoor and outdoor routes, it is never clear whether the pod is being attacked or safe, regardless of side, which calls for fast-thinking and speed. Which is the better stage? Sky Troops Air Fleet ' is one of the fifth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accessible by either destroying Central City in it's Dark Mission or finishing off the G.U.N. soldiers in The Doom's Dark mission. Whatever dark path Shadow chose leads him into being taken to Space Colony Ark, where Black Doom orders him to destroy all four of the Ark's defense unit, which would shut down all the barriers, enabling the Black Arms to gain control of it. Throughout the level, Shadow must ride on a Black Volt to fly around and shoot the units. However, Shadow can choose to ignore Black Doom's orders and just get inside the Ark. Once beaten, Shadow must face the Blue Falcon, a floating G.U.N. mobile equipped with rocket launchers and a particle beam cannon. 'GUN Fortress' is one of the sixth levels of Shadow the Hedgehog, accessible by either taking over the Space Colony Ark in The Ark's Dark mission or by destroying the President's escape pod in Air Fleet's Dark mission. This entire level works as G.U.N.'s headquarters and the Black Arms have successfully broke in after they used the Eclipse Cannon to obliterate Central City. This is the human's last chance of fending off the aliens. Shadow has two options here. The first one is the help Black Doom destroy the three cores of the base, which would lead to the entire planet being completely defenseless. This leads to the G.U.N. Commander taking a last stand against Shadow by using a prototype battle mech called Diablon while teaming up with Sonic. The second option is to help Rouge secure the Purple Chaos Emerald. This leads to the two of them fighting Black Doom. Which is the better stage? The ARK GUN Fortress ' is the final stage if the player goes to the Normal (Neutral) ending of Shadow the Hedgehog. A smokin' hot level with rails to grind on and machinery out of the oven, Shadow comes to a conclusion in this stage that he is a Shadow Android and decides to kill his "creator," Eggman! Either E-123 Omega or Eggman (in his drone) can help Shadow turn to the hero or villain side, respectively. Either way, however, can lure Shadow to fight with the Egg Dealer Cosmic Fall is one of the sixth stage in the game Shadow the Hedgehog. You can help Black Doom and aid him to snatch the chaos emerald, or you can help Vector in FINDING THE COMPUTER ROOM!!! This stage takes place in a collapsing space colony ARK due to the power of the Black Arms. If you help Black Doom to find the chaos emerald, you will face off against the Egg Dealer, but if you were to help Vector find the computer room, then you would face off against Black Doom. Completing this stage, depending on which side you choose, will complete one of the semi-hero endings. Which is the better stage? Lava Shelter Cosmic Fall is Sixth stage in the Semi- Dark Storyline in Shadow the Hedgehog. At this part in the game Shadow has come to the Black Arms home at last and while not quite the same arrogant quarters as The Egg Carrier, it oddly feels like home. Without a doubt Black Comet is one of the most immersive and atmospheric stages in Shadow the Hedgehog. You feel like Shadow, like you naturally belong here in this dark, gothic stronghold. This was the place in which Shadow’s darkness came from. Shadow’s Past in Carnet, the place as dark and creative as the concept of Shadow himself. To top all of this, the level is huge and expansive, giving you the choice to explore it and makes it feel like your exploring Shadow’s past itself. With a soundtrack remixed to be a “stepped up a notch” version of Prison Island with a mysterious vibe to it, this is certainly a stage brimming with a dark personality of its own. [[Final Haunt]] is the Sixth stage in the Hero Storyline in Shadow the Hedgehog. Now since Black Comet is like the Grand Theft Auto of Shadow the Hedgehog, then this is the Final Fantasy 13 of Shadow the Hedgehog. While the Black Comet, stage is focused on exploring the past of Shadow, this stage is focused on the linear goal of cornering Black Doom and exterminating the Black Arms for good. The stage can be best compared to G.U.N Fortress as one end of the armies is going to be exterminated. Although taking place in the same location as Black Comet, its difference is in the plot. So where not quite as brimming with personality as Black Comet it does offer its own Good v. Evil narrative. With music fitting the themes of the stage, this stage can certainly stand on its own despite looking like The Black Comet. Which is the better stage? Black Comet Final Haunt